Daily Dose of Drabble
by Lumosify
Summary: Just some unrelated drabbles and ficlets, mainly just to improve my writing skills (and romance writing - tips appreciated!) and to write when I've got writer's block for my other stories. Tips and constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews would be nice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize. Nothing at all. Although the game in here is of my own creation, using one of J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World creations.**

**I've never written romance (as in, _romance_ romance), so posting this is making me really nervous. Please let me know what you think and tips are always welcome!**

**(I'll explain exactly what this is at the bottom.)**

**Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT EDIT NOTE: Alright, so I found out from **Codename Jellybean **that part of my story somehow got deleted, and so I have gone back and fixed that. Wow, I never noticed, even though it looked shorter than I thought it would the first time! I really should make a habit of doing a last reread before publishing something.**

_~Lumosify_

* * *

"Hey, Marlene!" Marlene looked up to see one of her friends, Lily Evans, sit down across from her at her table in the back of the library.

"Hey."

"Well, someone looks half-dead," Lily observed.

"I'm touched." Marlene even felt half-dead. OWLs were going to be the death of her.

"Don't be a spoil-sport, Marly," Lily teased as she dug around her bag. She emerged with what looked like a deck of Exploding Snap. "By the way, have you seen Alice, Mary and the others?"

"No, actually," Marlene furrowed her brows. Come to think of it, usually her and Mary were doing things together. Had she snuck off while Marlene was going through her notes? "Ugh, I can't even remember five minutes ago!"

"Oh, well, that's okay. I've got another pack."

Marlene looked closer at the pack of Exploding Snap. "This is a library, Lily," she said.

"And?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

Marlene settled back in her seat. If Lily finally wanted to loosen up, by playing Exploding Snap in the library, then it was fine by Marlene. As long as Lily didn't yell at her like she'd been doing to pretty much everyone lately.

"You can deal," Marlene gestured vaguely to the cards.

Lily stared at her for a moment, then back at the deck in her hands. She let out a small laugh. "These aren't Exploding Snap cards, Marlene."

"...What are they, then?"

"Flash cards," Lily exclaimed proudly. "Sev and I made them. They're to study for OWLs!"

Marlene wrinkled her nose slightly at the word _Sev_, but she ignored that for the moment. "So you want me to study with those."

"Well, yes," Lily grinned at her. "And you can get others to play."

"It's a game now?" Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"Well, it would just be boring if the flash cards were just for quizzing each other. Sev thought it would be more fun if it was a game."

"So, how does the game work?"

"So each person takes turns picking up cards and reading what they have to do. All of the cards ask for you to name a certain amount of examples of something. You have thirty seconds to name the examples of that thing, and if you don't list correct answers, then you'll be squirted by a gobstone."

"...What?"

"Sev and I spelled a gobstone to squirt the person if they don't name accurate examples in time. You just put the gobstone on the card and a timer of thirty seconds starts."

"Cool," Marlene grinned. "Sounds like the perfect thing to annoy the hell out of a stupid kid."

Lily half-heartedly glared. "Well, that wasn't the intention," she huffed. "It's supposed to motivate the person to really dig for the answers, unless they want to be covered in sticky goo."

"That's a good reason too," Marlene said absentmindedly. "So are you going to give me that deck?"

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "If you're going to use it to study..."

"I am," Marlene confirmed.

"Alright," Lily handed her the deck, then pulled a gobstone from her pocket and placed it on the table. "I was going to give it to you anyways."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to see if I can find the others," Lily glanced around the library. "I have another pack to give them."

"Bye." Marlene looked back at the notes she was studying before Lily had wandered over to her. The notes looked blurry. Was her vision doubling?

"I can't do this anymore," Marlene groaned and stretched. Her back was aching, and she felt like an eighty -year old cat-lady.

"Can't do what?"

Marlene peeked one eye open to see Sirius Black plop down across from her.

"Where's your friends?" she grumbled, opening the other eye and bringing her arms down from where they were stretched overhead. "Can't you leave a student in stress alone?"

"They're off pranking," Sirius replied cheerfully, not even fazed by her question-bombarding. It grated on her stressed-out nerves. "I've done my part, so I'd come over here to see if Lily was available."

"Nice to know you're a loyal friend."

"Not like that, Marls, I meant I came here to see if Lily was available to annoy."

"Don't call me that. And annoying Lily is not going to help James' case."

"Whatever you say, Marlenie-bear."

"Shut up." Marlene looked around the library. "Lily's not even here anymore. Why are you still here?"

"I'm hurt." Sirius feigned shock. "I came over here to see if you knew where she is."

"I'm not about to tell you that," Marlene smiled sweetly. "Thanks for letting me know what you wanted to do with her."

"Well, I guess that means I have to go find out where she is myself," Sirius got up from the table to leave.

Marlene spotted the deck of flash cards and the gobstone next to it. "Wait!" she stood up and dragged Sirius back to the table. "Play this game with me."

Sirius raised both eyebrows, smirking. "You're playing a game with me?"

"Not that kind, idiot," Marlene punched his shoulder. "I mean this game."

Sirius peered at the flash cards. "Exploding Snap...Gobstones Edition?"

"That exists?"

"No, I just thought you decided to mash the games up." Sirius picked up a card. "Name an ingredient in Felix Felicis? What kind of Exploding Snap game is this?"

Marlene took the card and put it at the bottom of the deck. She sat back in her seat, and Sirius sat back in his. "It's not Exploding Snap. It's flash cards."

Sirius snorted. "You know I don't do flash cards."

"It's not just flash cards," Marlene explained. "If you don't list the indicated amount of examples of whatever the card asks you to list in thirty seconds, then you get squirted by a gobstone."

Sirius slowly grinned. "Sounds fun."

"That's what I thought. So are you in?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do, unless you count revising better."

"Technically, this is revising." Marlene pointed out.

"Shhh. I'm trying not to think about that."

"...Okay?" Marlene picked up the deck of cards. "So thirty seconds starts when I put the gobstone on the card. Here, pick your card." she splayed out the cards on the table.

Sirius pulled a card out, and Marlene quickly shoved the rest of the cards away.

"Name the creature that lives in wand wood trees."

Marlene snatched the card out of his hands, putting it on the table and dropping the gobstone on top of the card.

Sirius thought for a moment. "What did Kettleburn say...something with trunk...bowtruckles!"

After waiting for about thirty seconds to make sure, Marlene picked the gobstone off of the card. "Guess you got it right," she admitted grudgingly. Damn. She wanted to see Sirius get squirted.

"Your turn," Sirius spread the cards out on the table. Marlene grabbed a card.

"Name an ingredient in Felix Felicis? What? But - " Sirius snatched the card from her and put the gobstone on top.

Marlene gritted her teeth. Of course she had to get a question she didn't know the answer to.

"...Lacewing flies?"

The gobstone swiveled and shot a stream of goop straight at her face.

"Bloody - !" Marlene wiped the goo off her eyes. "Lily never said it shoots at you if you say an incorrect answer! It's supposed to wait until after thirty seconds - "

"So it's defective." Sirius shrugged. "I'm still winning."

"Not for long," Marlene narrowed her eyes at him. "That's only one question I didn't know the answer to. I'll bet you a galleon that I'll get the next one."

"I'll take that bet," Sirius smirked.

For the next hour, they betted on each other and kept track of how many times they got a correct answer, and kept track of how many times the other person got an incorrect answer. Marlene thought they might be pushing the limit with Madame Pince, who had heard them laughing and had reprimanded them. Marlene was just grateful that Pince hadn't seen the gobstone's goop lining the side of her face that was left after Marlene had hastily wiped her face as she approached.

After the close encounter, she and Sirius went back to their game, getting steadily louder and louder.

"Name three mammals." Sirius wrinkled his nose. "How's this supposed to help us on our OWLs?"

"Time's ticking…" Was the only reply.

"Um, Giraffes...Hippos...and...those duck things...uh, I think they're...Crackers!"

Marlene doubled over in her seat, laughing, as Sirius struggled, yet again, to find the answer to the question.

"Time's almost u - Mmph!"

At the last second, Sirius lunged at her and kissed her, causing both of them to tumble to the floor. A stream of goop shot at both of their faces.

Marlene broke the kiss. "That's cheating," she complained half-heartedly, wiping the goo off her and Sirius' face.

"It's not cheating if both people enjoyed it," Sirius proclaimed. Marlene wasn't bent on disagreeing.

Their lips met again. Marlene's hands jumped to his hair, tangling in his dark locks. Sirius' hands wrapped around her waist.

"Out!" Madame Pince's bark had Marlene and Sirius jumping apart. Marlene could feel heat gathering in her cheeks.

On the other hand, Sirius seemed to have absolutely no reaction, as he grinned cheekily up at Madame Pince.

"No problem, Madame," he got to his feet and helped Marlene up. Madame Pince scowled at him, no doubt thinking of all the pranks he'd done in the library.

Sirius gathered the deck of cards and the gobstone. Madame Pince looked from the gobstone, to Sirius and Marlene's faces, then to the floor, where they had accidentally let some goop fall.

This time, Pince practically snarled, "I SAID OUT!"

Marlene grabbed her stuff and she and Sirius scrambled out of the library as fast as they could.

They were about halfway up to the Gryffindor Tower when Sirius stopped and pulled Marlene into an abandoned classroom.

"Now, where were we?" Sirius grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I know I had fun writing it. And it's fun not to worry about word count every once in a while.**

**So, this is going to be just a place where I can write without having to follow a specific story or timeline, where I can just sit back and write. I hate the feeling of not being able to write so I'm using this as my escape from my other fanfics.**

**I'm going to try to update as much as possible, but knowing me, I will probably have some breaks in-between updates. But since this is writing for writings' sake, this is going to have all kinds of stuff, and size ranging from genuine drabbles (100 words) to ficlets (not a drabble but not a oneshot or a full story either). Ficlets are like novellas.**

**I can take requests...but I may not take up something that I find too hard or just something I cannot stand. I prefer canon pairings, and my main headcanons are Sirius/Marlene (obviously), Scorose (Scorpius/Rose - And I despise Scorpius/Lily).**

**But I can try other pairings...maybe.**

**Please review, I'd like to know what I can fix and what I can improve for next time!**

**(And yes, this is also to improve my writing over time. Improving is always good.)**

**Adios!**

_~Lumosify_

**(P.S. I did not edit these. Excuse the mistakes, or if you spot anything irritating your grammar/spelling Nazi brain. Sorry.)**


End file.
